Dolls
by Tsukikate Chiharu
Summary: Seemed like a Mad Father AU to me… Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this.


**Title: **Dolls

**Fandom: **Kagerou Project

**Pairing: **Kuroshin, slight setomary

**Summary: **Kuroha just wants to have a peaceful day with his precious doll, but some customers always come and bother them.

**A/N: **Finally done with all those crazy exams... Although I still have some paperwork to do... I'll try to upload all of the fanfics I wrote on tumblr here when I have the time... I'm sorry...

* * *

A peaceful day, in Kuroha's opinion, was when they didn't have any customers and he got the chance to lie down on the sofa, with Shintaro on top of him. They would cuddled against each other, the shorter boy's head buried in his chest, and eventually they'd fall asleep until it was time to close the store or an annoying customer came to bother them.

Today was one of those days. After spending the entire morning just to deal with some demanding parents, Kuroha finally had the time to crawl on the couch. He enjoyed messing Shintaro's hair for a couple of minutes, despite knowing he would have to comb them later, then closed his eyes and snoozed comfortably on the sofa.

It didn't last long, though. After an hour or two, they got woken up by the front door's bell. Kuroha let out a frustrated groan before getting off the couch and went outside, with Shintaro behind him. The other boy, as usual, didn't say anything and just stared blankly at the taller male's back with his empty brown eyes.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you with anything?" Kuroha smiled and tried to say it in the most polite way to the girl in front of him. She seemed a little timid, with red eyes and long, white hair which made Kuroha wondered how she could be able to walk around freely with all those hair. It seemed like the girl hadn't been to a hairdresser's for her entire life. However, he decided to shake his head and ignored it. After all, he didn't want to upset his customer.

"H-Hello. I was looking for a present for my friend's birthday, and I think this store might have what I need." The girl offered him a bright smile, then turned and looked around, making her hair twitched a little.

"What does your friend like? The only thing we have here is doll, but—"

"Ah, h-he really like animals, I think. Seto always brought home all kind of dogs and cats and other stray animals, so I think I can get him a stuffed animal or something like that." The white-haired girl said cheerfully.

"Sure. I think the stuffed animals are on this shelf." Kuroha wasn't sure how this girl's boyfriend, Seto, would react when he saw his present, but again, he didn't want to upset his customer, so the taller male walked through several shelves and cupboards until he reached the right one.

"Here it is. You can choose anything you want." He took a few steps back and offered the girl a wide grin.

"Oh, thank you. They looked so cute." The white-haired girl quickly walked forward, her hair almost got stuck in the narrow gap between the shelves. Kuroha resisted the urge to ask if she ever had any problem with all those hair.

He didn't need to say it, though. Shintaro was the first one to make a comment.

" You have lots of hair." He said in a low, emotionless voice which the girl barely heard.

" My friends always tell me that." She smiled. " I'm already gotten used to it, so it didn't bother me that much." She continued to scan the toys on the shelf until something caught her eyes. "Ah, this one looks nice." She picked up a stuffed green frog and giggled. "This reminds me of Seto." The white-haired girl glanced at the price tag on its neck, then turned to Kuroha. "I'll take this one."

"Certainly. Do you want me to wrap it up for you?"

'No thanks. I'll do it myself." She took out some money from a small pocket on her dress and gave it to the man.

"Sure you would do that. It's a birthday present for your special friend after all, isn't it?" The taller male grinned and walked to the counter to get the change.

"Y-You do have a lot of dolls here…" The white-haired girl remarked after looking around for a few minutes.

" Yes. All of them are my precious creation." Kuroha gave the girl another grin. "Some are based on real person, and some just are my imagination." He wondered what would happen if he said he want some of the girl's locks to make a new doll.

"T-They look really great." She paused a little before continued. "Do you have your favorite doll or something like that? I heard all kind of artists have one creation they consider their best and favorite one." Kuroha could see the curiosity in her eyes now. He laughed before answered.

"Well, I don't think myself as an artist… But I do have a favorite doll." He pointed to something on his right. "There it is."

The girl thought he was pointing to the shelf, not the boy standing next to it, so she quickly moved her gaze from the dark-haired boy to the only doll on top of that shelf. It was a small doll, in shape of a black-haired girl with a red ribbon tied on her hair and some scales on her face.

"Oh, that doll looks really nice." She frowned a little. "It seemed like a medusa to me."

"It is." Kuroha smirked and gave the girl back some coins. "Here are you change. Hope to see you next time."

"A-Ah, thank you." She gave out one bright, innocent smile and left the shop, not forgetting to wave goodbye at the man.

Kuroha just put on his usual grin and turned around, only to find Shintaro staring at the medusa doll. There was some fierceness in his blank, rotten eyes.

The yellow-eyes male let out a small sigh and walked to the other boy. 'You really thought the queen was my best creation?"

The shorter boy didn't answer, but the silence was enough for him to understand.

Kuroha warped an arm around Shintaro's neck, then whispered into the boy's ear. "How many times have I told you? The only doll I can be proud of in this store is you, Shintaro Kisaragi. All of those foolish customers didn't realize I was talking about you, so they always ended up thinking one of the useless dolls here is my best and favorite one." He gently placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead before taking off the black collar on Shintaro's neck, revealing the scar behind it. "You know, you could have chosen another way to suicide, like drinking pills or choked yourself, not stabbing your throat with a pair of scissors. I can save you with my snake and turned you into mine, but I can't make this stupid scar go away." He let out another sigh. "You were so perfect back then. So desperate and rotten and beautiful, yet you have to leave a scar on your perfect body?"

Shintaro just let out a dry laugh, then buried his face into Kuroha's chest.

"Done sulking?" The taller male smirked. "Like I said, you're my first and last perfect doll, Shintaro."

The other boy, like usual, didn't say anything and gave the other a weak, rather creepy smile instead.


End file.
